


Lejos de ti

by SoraJigoku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJigoku/pseuds/SoraJigoku
Summary: Vi lo sabía, sabía que ese amor que sentía por Caitlyn era real; Una prueba de ello eran aquellos pétalos azules que escapaban de su boca. Y aunque sabía que ese amor estaba destinado a nunca ser correspondido… Prefería morir a perderlo.[Vi x Caitlyn] [Semi universo alterno] [Hanahaki desease]





	1. Ficha técnica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sckorve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sckorve).

**Título: **Lejos de ti

**Resumen:**

Vi lo sabía, sabía que ese amor que sentía por Caitlyn era real; Una prueba de ello eran aquellos pétalos azules que escapaban de su boca. Y aunque sabía que ese amor estaba destinado a nunca ser correspondido… Prefería morir a perderlo.

[Vi x Caitlyn] [Semi universo alterno] [Hanahaki desease]

**Notas del Fanfic:**

¡Hi desu! Antes de pasar a las aclaraciones me gustaría decir que este fanfic nació por culpa de una amiga puesto que estábamos comentando del tema muy tarde por la noche y quizá no sea el último que haga en esta temática porque me pareció muy interesante.

[~ _Aclaraciones _~]

**_Hanahaki desease:_** Se trata de una condición ficticia en la cual el enfermo vomita y tose pétalos de flores por un amor unilateral o mejor dicho mal correspondido. Donde la única cura es remover la “infección” mediante cirugía, sin embargo cualquier sentimiento también es extraído mediante la operación como daño colateral.

**_Pétalos azules: _**Para esta historia elegí que los pétalos que salen de la boca de Vi sean azules porque ese es el color de ojos de Caitlyn. La hermosa flor que crece en el cuerpo de Vi es un _narciso_ cuyo significado es un _amor no correspondido._

**_Lejos de ti_****: **El título es una referencia a una canción de un YouTuber, al que le tengo demasiado aprecio y siempre quise escribir algo de Caitlyn y Vi con algunas de sus creaciones, el nombre de su canal es “El Kevo” créanme que hace música hermosa cargada de sentimientos.

[~ Advertencias ~]

**_Lenguaje soez e inapropiado: _**Lo traté de evitar lo más posible.

**_Posible OoC: _**Por sus siglas _“Out of Caracter”, _posiblemente cambie la personalidad de uno de los personajes que salen en esta historia y en dado caso, como no hay como tal una guía de personalidad para los campeones de League of Legends más allá de lo que tenemos en el lore y en las interacciones in game, puede que mi interpretación sea o no de su agrado. Espero de corazón que les guste.

Esta historia no es perteneciente al universo en el que se desarrolla “Lágrimas de Piltóver”.


	2. Capítulo 01: Son mis latidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como de costumbre cabe mencionar que ningún personaje utilizado en esta historia es mío, pertenecen todos y cada uno al arsenal de campeones que tiene Riot Games para el videojuego League of Legends, por lo tanto la propiedad intelectual es suya. En ningún momento mi intención es obtener un fin de esta historia, mucho menos lucrar económicamente.  
Una creación de una invocadora para ustedes, queridos invocadores de la grieta :D  
Como siempre este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermoso beta, novio y razón de ser que seguramente no estará muy feliz de tener una nueva historia en lugar de un avance de las otras.  
Gracias por aguantarme, Sckorve, aún no sé cómo lo haces ♥

# Capítulo 01: Son mis latidos.

Se distrajo observándola por un momento, dejando que sus ojos admiraran el espectáculo que era verla caminar por la comisaría con ese estilo tan único que ella tenía, el sonido que sus botas de alto tacón generaban y el cómo su cabello castaño se movía con gracia ante el contacto de la brisa que se filtraba.

Su corazón dio un latido doloroso.

Apartó la mirada, regresándola al expediente que tenía en sus manos intentando distraer su mente de todo el ruido que hacía y de la sensación que se instalaba en su pecho, amenazando con exhibir su secreto enfrente de todos.

**— ¿Vi?**

Los cabellos en su nuca se crisparon al momento que escuchó _esa_ voz llamándola por su nombre

**— ¿Dime cariño?**

**—** **Hay un caso —** Mencionó Caitlyn con su acostumbrado tono serio frente a ella.

Vi alzó el rostro haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran el azul intenso de los ojos de Caitlyn.

**— Cielos, vaya forma de pedir ayuda que tienes lindura —** Puso en sus labios su acostumbrada sonrisa curva, con la que solía coquetearle a la sheriff

**— Te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames “Caitlyn” o “Sheriff” — **Suspiro un poco fastidiada por los apodos que la otra usaba

**— Me conoces y sabes que no lo haré, pastelito**

Caitlyn solo puso los ojos en blanco, su compañera solía ser todo un caso.

**— Saldremos en 10 minutos, así que prepárate.**

**— Estaré lista en 2 — **respondió mientras veía como se alejaba sintiendo la punzada con más fuerza.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño de la comisaria para encerrarse en una de la cabinas individuales para chicas.

Como era medianamente común un ataque de tos la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que de su boca salieran pétalos azules, aterrizando en su mano derecha.

Cerró el puño con fuerza, sintiendo aquellos delicados pétalos con el roce de sus dedos, al tiempo que lo llevaba a su pecho y cerraba los ojos, percibiendo el latir de su corazón tenuemente a través de su armadura.

Nunca en toda su vida había conocido el amor y ahora que lo había hecho, que ese sentimiento cálido había llegado a su vida, se volvía la razón de su prematura muerte.

El doctor al que había visitado se lo había dicho, lo suyo era un extraño padecimiento sin nombre aún que afectaba a menos del 5% de la población.

Sus síntomas eran comenzar por estornudar pétalos, puesto que en su en el interior de sus pulmones habían flores creciendo; Hermosas flores que tarde o temprano le matarían ya fuera porque las raíces crecerían tanto que terminarían por traspasar su corazón o porque ya no podría respirar más a causa de los pétalos.

“**_No es tan grave” _**Repitió las palabras del doctor en su mente **_“La verdad es que es una enfermedad tratable, con una operación pueden ser retiradas las flores que ponen en riesgo al infectado. Pero con esa acción se pierden los sentimientos que provocaron su existencia”. _**

Justo después de esas palabras ella se había levantado y para después marcharse sin decirle nada al doctor; Aún a sabiendas de que ese amor unilateral la iba a matar, no quería perderlo, no quería deshacerse de él. Quería conservar el único sentimiento puro y real que se había instalado en su corazón.

Tiro los pétalos al bote de la basura que se encontraba a su derecha y se dispuso a salir para ir a su nueva misión.

[…]

**— Creí que dijiste “2 minutos” — **Dijo Caitlyn al verla llegar con paso lento

**— Oh, ¿Así que si me estabas escuchando? —** Respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro

**— Siempre lo hago**

Un silencio se apoderó entre ellas, puesto que Caitlyn no esperaba que esas palabras escapasen de su boca y Vi no estaba lista para escuchar aquello.

Otro latido.

La urgencia por toser se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿Por qué ahora esos ataques se estaban volviendo más frecuentes?

Se encorvó un poco sobre sí misma, tratando de reprimir el espasmo e inmediatamente cubrió su boca con su mano, de ninguna manera dejaría que su _pastelito_ se enterara de su patética situación, porque de hacerlo tendría que decirle la verdad y no quería eso.

Quería tener esa pequeña amistad entre ellas, lo preferiría a perder todo lo que, por años, había tardado en crearse.

**— Oye… — **Exclamó Caitlyn dejando su rifle de lado para acercarse en un ágil movimiento a donde estaba ella **— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? **

**— ¿Preocupada por mí, lindura? —** A pesar de que no lo quería su voz sonó entre cortada, puesto que aquel impulso se había hecho más fuerte

**— Vi, hablo en serio, ¿Qué pasa? —** Se puso tensa ante aquellas acciones de la chica del cabello rosa, hacía casi dos años que habían trabajado juntas y esa era la primera vez que presentaba algún malestar

**— No es nada, solo no me siento muy bien**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante aquella respuesta; La semana anterior Vi había ido de encubierta a la parte baja de Piltóver, aquella que parece rosar con Zaun. Una idea peligrosa le envenenó la mente

**— Tenemos que llevarte con un doctor**

**— ¡No! —** Por un momento entró en pánico, su secreto jamás debía ser revelado

**— Vi, no te estoy preguntando. ¿Qué pasaría si una toxina de Zaun entró en tu sistema? —** Apartó la mirada, no podía seguir mirando esos ojos que la veían con sorpresa

**— No es eso. Fui con el doctor la semana pasada —** Se vio interrumpida de nueva cuenta, espero a que el espasmo pasara para después proseguir **— No es una toxina… **

**— ¿Entonces? —** Se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que su mirada se volvió cautelosa

**— Solo es un simple resfriado —** Mintió, volviendo a poner esa sonrisa en su rostro

**— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? **

**— Sabía que podrías ese rostro —** Quitó rápidamente su guantelete izquierdo para poner su dedo índice sobre la frente de Caitlyn **— Y yo quiero evitar que ese rostro tan lindo que tienes se llene de arrugas, sería un desperdicio**

Caitlyn apartó la mano de Vi con un rápido y certero movimiento

**— ¡Déjate de bromas! Es tu salud, por lo menos tendrías que… **

**— ¿Está todo bien? — **Por la puerta de la comisaría se asomó Jayce al tiempo que se acercaba a ellas

**— No — **Respondió Caitlyn al tiempo que se giraba para encontrarse con su compañero de frente

**— ¿No?**

**— Vi no se siente bien, así que la acompañaré a su departamento para asegurarme que llegue a salvo**

**— Yo podría hacer eso si tu… **

**— Lo haré yo.**

**— No es necesario — **Interrumpió Vi, los rumores de un compromiso arreglado entre Caitlyn y Jayce habían llegado a ella hacía un tiempo, verlos juntos le provocaba un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido antes, era molesto **— Puedo llegar a mi apartamento sola.**

**— De ninguna manera — **Recalcó la sheriff.

**— Bombón, viví en Zaun por un largo tiempo antes de venir aquí… _Creo_ que puedo arreglármelas para… **

**— Dije que me aseguraré que llegues bien a casa. No es una pregunta, no es una opción y no está a votación —** Apartó un mechón de su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja con suma elegancia.

**— Creo que ninguno de los dos puede opinar, será mejor que hagas lo que dice — **Agregó Jayce sonriendo de medio lado.

**— Está bien — **Finalizó. No quería seguir en ese lugar.

**— De acuerdo, Jayce, manda a alguien más a la misión que teníamos programada para hoy y cancela todo. **

**— ¿Incluso la cena? — **Su tono de voz fue sugerente.

**— No, creo que a esa puedo llegar… ¿A las 9? **

**— Sí**

**— No la canceles**

Vi comenzó a caminar fuera de esa conversación, sabía que no le haría ningún bien seguir escuchando, segundos más tarde escuchó como Caitlyn corría para alcanzarla, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Para la sheriff era normal, ella no era una mujer de muchas palabras y aunque le resultaba extraño que la vigilante no hiciera alguno de sus comentarios se lo terminaba por atribuir a la enfermedad.

Por otra parte eso era demasiado incómodo para Vi, su interior se moría de ganas por preguntar si acaso ella estaba saliendo con Jayce… O peor aún, si ella se encontraba enamorada del hombre del martillo.

Pero tenía miedo.

Tenía tanto miedo de la respuesta que prefería quedarse callada, “Esto es más que suficiente”, se repetía mentalmente, “no tires todo a la basura por nada”.

**— Es aquí —** Dijo por fin, llegando a la zona media de Piltóver y sacando las llaves de un compartimiento especializado en su guantelete derecho

**— Es nostálgico.**

**— ¿Disculpa? **

**— Desde que te uniste a las fuerzas de Piltóver no había vuelto a venir — **Una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro

**— Bien, preciosa, estoy aquí. Increíblemente en una pieza —** Se giró a mirarla cuando terminó de abrir la puerta

**— ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —** Preguntó alzando una ceja

**— No creí que fueras a aceptar**

**— Tengo algo de sed y quiero asegurarme que te quedes en cama**

**— ¿Y no preferirías quedarte en cama conmigo? — **Se mordió fuerte la lengua después de decir eso, odiaba esos momentos en los que su cerebro parecía desconectarse de su lengua

**— Vi… — **Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, si ella podía seguir haciendo esas bromas entonces quizá no se encontraba tan mal.

**— Adelante — **Abrió completamente la puerta e hizo una reverencia cediendo el paso a su hermosa Sheriff

**— Gracias**

Cuando Caitlyn entró se sorprendió bastante, puesto que al entrar lo primero que esperaba era un desorden total en la habitación pero se encontró con todo lo contrario; El departamento de Vi estaba organizado y limpio.

**— ¿Quieres algo de tomar entonces? Tengo agua, jugo, agua, jugo… ¿Ya mencioné que tengo agua? **

**— El agua está bien**

**— Toma asiento, ya vuelvo.**

Caitlyn hizo caso, tomando asiento en el sillón que encontraba en la sala, observaba lo vacías que estaban las paredes hasta que algo atrajo su atención completamente; En el suelo se encontraba tirado un solitario pétalo de color azul, lo reconoció de inmediato.

**— Aquí tengo tu… —** Enmudeció abruptamente al ver lo que ella tenía entre sus dedos.

**— No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de flores**

**— Ah… Eso; Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama**

**— Es un narciso, de hecho, mi flor favorita.**

La sangre se le helo ante esas palabras, ¿justamente las flores que más le gustaban a Caitlyn eran las que le producían ese dolor? ¡Qué irónico!

**— ¿Y qué significa? **

**— Los narcisos simbolizan amores no correspondidos — **Miró con pesar aquel pétalo mientras lo acariciaba lentamente entre sus dedos.

El vaso que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo.

La vista de Caitlyn se alzó rápidamente para ver la silueta de Vi que se movía en dirección a su propio baño.

Vi entró para, posteriormente, poner seguro a la puerta. Sintió una arcada que sabía que no podía controlar acompañada de un dolor que jamás había sentido antes, pero que se había sentido como alguien rasgara su pulmón. No pudiendo controlar más la situación de su boca salieron más pétalos, pero por primera vez, estaban acompañados de sangre.

**— ¡¿Vi?! —** Escuchó como la sheriff tocaba la puerta mientras intentaba abrirla **— ¡¡Vi!!**

**— Estoy bien —** Respondió sintiendo como más flores salían de su boca** — Solo quisiera estar sola, si no te importa**

**— ¿Estás segura? **

**— ¡Por…! — **Más pétalos azules cubiertos levemente de rojo **— Por supuesto**

**— ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? —** Preguntó recargando su mano en la puerta

**— No — **Respondió resignada al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma

**— Está bien, pero estaré en la comisaría si necesitas algo — **No quería irse, su compañera no se escuchaba bien, pero tampoco quería incomodarla.

**— Nadie puede… —** Finalizó en voz baja.

**** _<Son mis latidos los que se van a parar,  
mi corazón el que se va a ilusionar,  
Es mi problema, no el tuyo> _

By:

Sora Jigoku & Sckorve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi desu! Y… Sí, no lo sé, estoy insegura de este trabajo en particular, pero me está gustando y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado a ustedes. Espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacérmelo saber ♥ Hasta la otra.  
¡Ciaossu! ♥


	3. Capítulo 02: Son mis abrazos los que no te llegaran

Vi tardó unos momentos en reponerse y decidir salir del baño, aunque también quería asegurarse de que su amada compañera no estuviera ahí y no fuera capaz de ver el _espectáculo_ en el que se había vuelto su baño, lleno de pétalos azules tenuemente coloreados de un color carmín.

¿Sería acaso que su condición estaba empeorando? Claro que no lo sabía. Pero aquello no podía significar buenas noticias, después de todo, quizá las flores estaban haciéndose más grandes y las raíces más profundas.

Fue entonces que notó que el vaso que se había roto no estaba ahí, seguro Caitlyn lo había levantado y tirado… Ella era tan organizada después de todo. Una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en su rostro ante aquel pensamiento; T_an perfecta que podría enamorar a cualquiera._

Soltó un suspiro que encerraba muchas cosas, entre ellas destacaban la resignación y la angustia, seguido de un leve toque de frustración.

Sabía que lo único que quería era lo único que no podría tener.

Entró en su habitación para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre la cama. No se sentía precisamente bien, mucho menos al pensar en _la cena de Jayce _con _Caitlyn_.

Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en el techo, de nueva cuenta se debatía mentalmente si era correcto hablar de sus sentimientos con la causante de ello. Después de todo, no podía estar peor que ahora, ¿o sí?

Un suspiro más se escapó de sus labios.

[…]

**— No están aquí —** Dijo Caitlyn al momento en tomaba asiento a un lado de Jayce en la mesa de aquel lujoso restaurante de Piltóver

**— ¿Estás completamente segura? Nuestros informantes…**

**— Estoy segura —** Terminó la conversación. No estaba de humor.

**— ¿Preocupada? **

Simplemente asintió una vez como respuesta.

Las miradas se clavaban en ella por ese vestido morado que llevaba. Ese escote en forma de corazón se robaba la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres, además de que en ese momento su cabello estaba amarrado en un formal tocado.

Apoyo su rostro sobre su mano, su mente se encontraba dispersa en esos momentos.

**— ¿Crees que esos criminales vengan en algún momento? **

**— Lo harán Cait, y en ese momento los atraparemos —** Aseguro confiado mientras daba otro sorbo a su trago.

[…]

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero ruidos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad; Había demasiado ruido fuera.

Si bien Vi no vivía precisamente en la parte más pacífica de Piltóver, aquel pandemonio que se escuchaba era alarmante. Se puso en pie y coloco los guanteletes en sus manos lo más rápido que su repentino despertar le daba cabida.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa puesto que mucha gente corría mientras gritaba.

**— ¿Qué está pasando? —** Preguntó a una mujer, tomándola lo más delicadamente que sus guanteletes permitían

**— Hubo un ataque.**

**— ¿Dónde?**

**— En la zona de restaurantes**

Soltó aquel delicado brazo mientras sentida como un sudor frío le recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies mientras recordaba que su _cupcake_ tenía una _“cena”_ con Jayce.

Comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Porque la razón de su vida podría estar en riesgo.

[…]

Caitlyn puso la mano en su cabeza, sintiendo un cálido líquido deslizándose por su cuero cabelludo. Se encontraba desorientada y aturdida; Hacía unos minutos había estallado una bomba en el restaurante en el que se encontraba con Jayce.

Decidió evaluar los daños a su persona, encontrando una herida superficial en la cabeza y partes mallugadas en el resto del cuerpo como sus brazos y espalda.

Estaba viva y no corría peligro.

Intentó ponerse en pie, puesto que la mejor estrategia era reagruparse con el hombre del martillo y el resto de los agente encubiertos.

**— ¡Aquí estás! Pensaba que habías quedado en los escombros como el resto de la _basura de Piltóver_** **— **Escuchó una voz masculina hablando detrás de ella.

Caitlyn se giró para ver al dueño de que aquella voz, terminando en el suelo por esa acción de nueva cuenta, encontrándose con un hombre fornido lleno de tatuajes y con muchas cicatrices.

**— ¿Qué…? **

**— ¡Ah! Tú esperabas atrapar a Jinx, ¿no es así? —** Dijo con una sonrisa curvada **— Oh, no _preciosa; _Te informaron mal —** Se arrodillo en el piso, quedando cara a cara con la sheriff de Piltóver **— Por si no lo has entendido, tus _“informantes”_ nos ayudaron a llegar a tenerte aquí.**

**— Suena muy organizado solo para tener una reunión, ni siquiera sé quién eres — ** Alarmas de peligro se encendieron en su mente de manera incesante, aquella situación no le daba buena espina

**— Me rompes el corazón. Después de todo, tú mandaste a la ejecución a mi hermano —** La sonrisa se borró mostrando una mirada hostil que le helaría los huesos a cualquiera

**— He mandado a demasiados criminales a encontrar su destino, ¿exactamente quién _era_ tu…? — **Pero no pudo seguir hablando puesto que un fuerte golpe en su rostro se lo impidió.

**— No eres nada sin tu rifle, sin tus compañeros… ¡Cómo es que alguien como tu pudo vencer a mi hermano! —** Colocó sus grandes manos en el cuello de Caitlyn aplicando cada vez más presión **— ¡Esta es mi venganza!**

La sheriff se revolvía con impotencia al saber que no podría quitarse a ese enorme hombre de encima, ¿Así era como iba a morir? En sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas ante el desesperado intento de llevar aire a sus pulmones, mientras que con sus manos intentaba apartar las del otro, arañando, empujando. Todo comenzaba a nublarse a su alrededor, cada vez más distorsionado, en su mente apareció el rostro de su compañera y lo mucho que lamentaba el no poder volver a su lado.

La presión en su cuello desapareció, permitiendo que tomara aire… ¿Planeaba torturarla? Su cuerpo no tuvo la misma paciencia de meditar sobre ello y tomó todo el aire que pudo, tosiendo violentamente.

Aquel hombre no estaba allí.

Sus ojos encontraron a aquel desagrable sujeto tirado en el suelo pero su atención se quedó fija en una figura que conocía muy bien, sobre todo por ese particular color rosa

**— Puta traidora — **Dijo el hombre con dificultad a causa del dolor que le causaba todo su cuerpo

**— ¿Disculpa?**

El miedo se hizo presente en los ojos del hombre al ver esa helada mirada sobre él.

**— Si yo fuera tu no me hablaría así —** Colocó su pie sobre la mano del hombre, quebrando fácilmente su muñeca

Caitlyn miraba de lejos la escena mientras escuchaba los gritos de aquel hombre y podía observar la expresión en el rostro de Vi, jamás la había visto tan molesta en todos los años que llevaban juntas

— **Tú no deberías… Traicionar a Zaunitas**

**— ¡Y tú no debías tocar a mi Cupcake!**

Los ojos de la sheriff se abrieron cual grandes eran al ver que el guantelete de Vi se encendía con la intención de dar otro golpe, y a esa distancia estaba segura de que lo mataría

**— ¡Vi!**

Como si aquello la hubiera traído a la realidad, la vigilante de Piltóver bajo su puño y se giró a ver a Caitlyn. En su rostro había sangre y se veía que estaba lastimada.

Su prioridad cambio.

Aquel hombre no se movería, ¿cómo podría con tantos huesos rotos? En cuanto vio lo que hacía con su amada sheriff no dudo ni un solo segundo en utilizar su “_Asalto y lesiones” _(1)

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y la tomó delicadamente, cargándola.

**— Lamento no haber estado aquí antes**

**— Estás aquí ahora. Me salvaste, de nuevo —** Susurró abrazándose a Vi, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

**— Lo haré cuántas veces sean necesarias**

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio después de eso mientras llegaban a la salida donde estaban los doctores atendiendo heridos

**— ¡Oficial! — **Exclamó uno de los doctores al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Caitlyn, nunca le habían visto tan lastimada.

Vi la puso sobre una camilla y se alejó un poco, observó a la distancia como los doctores curaban las heridas de aquella hermosa mujer pero también vio cuando llegó Jayce y la abrazó a pesar de estar tan lastimado.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente, aquello era doloroso de ver.

[…]

**— ¿Tiene alguna otra herida? —** Preguntó la mujer que ayudaba al doctor cuando esta termino de poner una gasa en la herida de su frente

**— Ninguna otra preocupante — **Respondió con voz baja, hablar fuerte le costaba trabajo por el dolor en su cuello, en el cual habían marcas de manos, aquellas que habían intentado matarla.

**— Me encargaré de proporcionarle algo para esas marcas —** Mencionó la mujer lo más amablemente que pudo al escuchar ese tono de voz y la forma en la que involuntariamente había movido sus mano hacía su cuello.

Pero en respuesta simplemente asintió.

**— ¡Caitlyn!**

La aludida se giró encontrándose con el dueño de aquella voz, Jayce no se veía en sus mejores condiciones, también tenía heridas que al parecer ya habían sido atendidas.

**— Jayce —** Respondió poniéndose en pie de la camilla dando un paso hacia él, se encontraba feliz de que se encontrara a salvo.

**— ¡Estás bien! —** Afirmó abrazándola firmemente entre sus brazos

Por primera vez, la sheriff no interrumpió aquel contacto entre ellos, le era reconfortante después de lo que acaba de pasar

Ellos se separaron lentamente de aquel abrazo, el silencio alrededor reinaba hasta que empezó a hacerse un bullicio, Caitlyn notó como la chica que había curado sus heridas pasaba rápidamente a un lado de ella, por reflejo la siguió con la mirada.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Notó como Vi se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, su mano izquierda cubría su estómago mientras que su mano derecha cubría su boca.

Sus pies comenzaron a correr sin que ella ni siquiera pudiera notarlo en aquella dirección, ¿la habían herido en el enfrentamiento anterior?

Llego justo en el momento en el que Vi apartaba su mano y de su boca salían pétalos azules cubiertos casi en su totalidad de un rojo escarlata.

Vi siguió tosiendo mientras que otras chicas le decían cosas a Caitlyn que no llegaba a comprender, puesto que su mente estaba en blanco, viendo aquella escena que no entendía.

**— Tiene que alejarse señorita **

**— ¡Vi!**

Al escuchar su voz Vi alzó el rostro y la miro, en la comisura de sus labios había sangre, pudo notar que su compañera respiraba de manera costosa por la forma en que con su boca intentaba tomar todo el oxígeno que podía.

**— Lo siento — **Dijo para después quedar inconsciente en el piso.

Caitlyn por su parte no sabía que pensar, simplemente se quedó congelada en ese lugar.

** _<Son mis abrazos los que no te llegaran,_ **

** _mis besos que no tendrán la oportunidad,_ **

** _es mi cariño no el tuyo>_ **

By:

Sora Jigoku y Sckorve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ah! ¡Hi desu!  
De nueva cuenta, me disculpo, este capítulo debería haber estado aquí antes… Pero mi jefe tuvo la brillante idea de mandarme a la capital de mi estado de nueva cuenta y pues, la verdad es que si fue algo pesado.  
Pero estoy de nuevo en mi región y ando feliz porque, por Aurelion Sol, ¿Han visto los bonitos comentarios que me han dejado?  
Usualmente yo no entro a mi cuenta más que cuando voy a actualizar y… ¡Me sorprendí muchísimo! Cielos, no esperaba que a alguien le llamara la atención; Estoy demasiado feliz y de verdad, no sé cómo reaccionar apropiadamente así que solo diré Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.   
Espero corresponder como es debido a sus muestras de ánimo y afecto ♥  
Aclaraciones:  
(1) Asalto y lesiones: Nombre de la ultimate de Vi en LAN.
> 
> […]  
Y esto es todo por hoy.   
Recuerden que cualquier cosa que quieran compartir es bien recibida.   
Espero que les vaya super bien esté mes y semana, que el trabajo no sea pesado, que los exámenes les sea sencillos, que les den ese aumento, que pasen esa materia y que le atinen a todas las predicciones del Pick em.  
¡Hasta la próxima!   
¡Ciaossu!   
*Un invocador se ha desconectado*


	4. Capítulo 03: Te quiero sentir en la piel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi desu! Y antes que nada, espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que en la tienda les hayan salido las skins que querían, recuerden que hay doble bono en el rp.  
Espero que disfruten del capítulo que he hecho con mucho amor y obviamente, no fue obligada a hacerlo por Santa Draven para estas fechas :D

Capítulo 03: Te quiero sentir en la piel

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, pero Caitlyn sentía como si todo hubiese pasado en cámara lenta ante sus ojos; El cómo Vi perdió la conciencia y como la llevaron con un doctor que sabría de esa enfermedad.

¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esa?

Sabía que ella vivía en un mundo en donde existían deidades, ascendidos y creaturas que ostentaban el poder de Dioses, pero aun así no podía creer que existiera una enfermedad que hiciera que crecieran plantas en los pulmones de una persona hasta el punto de hacer que pétalos emergieran de su boca como si de vomito se tratase.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que parecía una tortura para ella en aquella sala de espera, Jayce la había acompañado un rato pero después decidió cubrir a Caitlyn en la comisaría, cosa que agradeció profundamente ya que no quería apartarse de ese lugar hasta saber que su compañera estaba bien.

Quería… No, _necesitaba_ escuchar que su vida no estaba en riesgo y que pronto sería capaz de verla de nueva cuenta.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención, encontrándose con Orianna (1) quién salía de ella.

**— ¿Cómo está ella? —** Pregunto poniéndose de pie al momento que se acercaba a aquella doncella mecánica.

**— Estable — **Respondió simplemente **— Aunque, no tiene un buen panorama**

**— ¿Un buen panorama? **

**— Su enfermedad está avanzando.**

**— ¿De qué va esta _enfermedad_? —** al decir eso volvió a sentarse en el sillón, acción que repitió Orianna a un lado de ella.

**— En el tiempo que estuve viajando por RunaTerra tuve la oportunidad de aprender sobre ella, su nombre es _Hanahaki_** — Tomó una pausa para evaluar la reacción de la Sheriff de Piltóver

**— ¿Qué la causa?**

**— Amor no correspondido**

**— ¿Qué? —** Seguramente había escuchado mal

**— Amor no correspondido; O por lo menos es lo que cuentan en las regiones en las que he estado**

**— ¿Tiene cura?**

**— Tiene dos formas de curarse, la primera es que su amor se vuelva un amor correspondido y la segunda… **

**— ¿Aja?**

**— Es una operación, para extraer las flores. Pero tiene un efecto secundario.**

**— ¿Efecto secundario?**

**— Al quitar las flores la persona pierde los sentimientos que las hicieron nacer en primer lugar**

**— ¿Deja de amar a esa persona?**

**— No he sabido de personas que se sometan a la cirugía y vuelvan a enamorarse**

El silencio se apodero del lugar. ¿Esa era la razón de que Vi no dijera nada sobre su enfermedad?

¿Vi iba a morir?

**— ¿Puedo verla? **

**— Quizá en un rato más. **

**— ¿Puedo preguntar algo más? —** Se encontraba aturdida por la situación que estaba pasando pero aun sí… La curiosidad le carcomía el alma.

**— Adelante —** Orianna podía observar preocupación en ella.

**— ¿Existe…? —** Aclaró su garganta **— ¿Existe alguna razón por la que sean narcisos azules? **— Desvió la mirada, al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

**— Es difícil de responder, cambia de individuo a individuo… Pero hasta donde tengo entendido el color que toman los pétalos toman una _particularidad_ de la persona de la que se está enamorada —** Entre ellas dos surgió un silencio momentáneo — **Tengo que visitar a otros de mis pacientes.**

**— Entiendo**

Orianna se adentró en los pasillos del pequeño hospital dejando a Caitlyn sola.

En sus pensamientos apareció aquel pétalo de color azul que encontró en la casa de Vi; sintió de pronto como si su corazón se hubiera detenido puesto que a su mente llego la imagen de dos trenzas azules, de un tono bastante similar al de aquellos narcisos.

Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior al recordar la última vez que habían visto a la bala perdida, el cómo había soltado sus cabellos azules exclamando un _“¿Cómo es que pudiste olvidarme tan fácil?” _para acto seguido disparar en contra de ellas.

¿Qué era exactamente aquello que tenía que recordar? ¿Qué eran ellas dos?

Claro que sabía que Vi había vivido en Zaun, pero por ningún motivo se puso a pensar en la remota posibilidad de que hubiera conocido a ese demonio de cabello azul.

El vello de su nuca se erizo ante esa idea que había estado dando vueltas, pero hasta ese momento aterrizaba con fuera

Negó con la cabeza.

Vi no podía estar enamorada de Jinx, ¿verdad? ¡No podía!

Sintió de pronto vértigo, acompañado de un mareo tan fuerte que hizo que olvidara sus heridas, su cuello no dolía tanto como la idea de que su Vigilante se hubiese enamorado de una criminal.

**— Sheriff**

Ante aquella voz masculina la aludida alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro del doctor que le miraba con una sonrisa amistosa

**— ¿Pasa algo?**

**— Lo peor ya pasó —** Anunció **— Ella se encuentra consiente**

**— ¿Podría yo verla? **

**— Claro, es el cuarto 4-D **

**— Gracias**

Después de decir eso se puso en pie y se encaminó hacía el cuarto que le había dicho el doctor. Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta, puesto que debía ser fuerte para lo que se encontraría.

Tomó aire y después se adentró con decisión.

Vi estaba recostada en aquella cama, con una intravenosa en su brazo derecho y un respirador en sus fosas nasales; Se veía tan pequeña ante sus ojos sin su armadura y sin sus guanteletes, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Aclaró su garganta mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, ocasionando que la mujer de pelo rosa abriera sus ojos azules y la observara.

**— Hey… Cupcake **— Su voz sonó áspera

— **Vi… — **Respondió sin saber que decir en ese momento, solo podía concentrarse en ella y en la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba detenidamente.

**— No me mires así — **Desvió el rostro, apartándolo de aquella inquisidora mirada

— **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — **Sintió un nudo en la garganta y como sus ojos se cristalizaban levemente

— **Yo… ¿Cómo podría?**

**— No puedes morir**

Se hizo un silencio

**— Yo no lo elegí esto.**

**— ¡Claro que lo estás eligiendo! ¡Te estás rindiendo! —** Se quedó callada de golpe al sentir dolor en la garganta y como reflejo la cubrió con una de sus manos.

**— Caitlyn — **Vi intento ponerse en pie dándose cuenta hasta ese momento de las cosas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo

**— No hagas locuras — **Se apresuró al ver lo que estaba intentando hacer, quedando justo a un lado de ella se encontraba recostada

**— ¿Te duele? —** Preguntó; Sutilmente posicionó la punta de sus dedos sobre el hematoma que se dibujaba en la piel nívea de su compañera

**— No, solo me causa molestias al hablar —** Aclaró su garganta de nueva y contuvo su respiración mientras sentía como esos dedos hacían una suave caricia.

**— No deberías estar aquí —** Llevo su mano a su boca, cubriéndola mientras tocía.

**— ¡Vi! —** Paso su mano por encima de la espalda de su compañera, que se había encogido sobre sí misma.

De la boca de Vi salieron esos pétalos pertenecientes a la flor que Caitlyn solía amar, pero que ahora no podía más que odiar al ver como apagaban aquella vida que para ella tan valiosa.

Después de eso Vi hizo su cabeza hacía atrás, inhalando todo el aire que podía llevar a sus pulmones. El doctor le había dicho que había tantos pétalos que presentaría dificultades para respirar, aspiró de nueva cuenta utilizando esta vez su boca.

**— Oye… Cait**

**— ¿Qué sucede? **

**— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? — **Le observo fijamente, notando como la sorpresa se dibujaba en sus facciones

**— No veo donde podría quedarme —** Respondió analizando el sencillo cuarto, ni siquiera había una silla.

**— La cama… —** Aspiro de nueva cuenta **— La cama es muy grande. **

**— Podría lastimarte**

**— Me lastima más tu rechazo, bombón — **Una sonrisa irónica se instaló en su rostro, que tan acertada era esa frase en ese momento

**— Está bien, dame un poco de espacio —** con un ademan deshizo lo poco que quedaba del elegante tocado que llevo a la cena, tratando de calmar los latidos que se producían fuertemente en su pecho.

Vi parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer aquella situación del todo. Pero ante sus ojos la sheriff se quitó sus tacones y se recostó a su lado, colocando su cabeza en la almohada.

Ellas dos nunca habían estado tan cerca la una de la otra, podían sentir el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban; Aun estando tan cerca no eran capaces de percibir el cómo sus corazones latían tan fuertemente.

**— Jamás te había visto así — ** Murmuró Caitlyn, admirando el cuerpo de Vi bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana; Sin esa armadura que siempre llevaba puesta se veía más pequeña y, aunque nunca sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta, frágil.

**— Me veo de la mierda —** Respondió con una sonrisa

**— Vi… **

**— Vale, olvide que no te gustan las malas palabras**

**— Me refiero a que siempre te he visto con tu armadura y… Tampoco te había visto tan molesta — **Entre ellas se generó un silencio **— Por un momento… Pensé que lo matarías **

**— Esa era mi intención. **

**— ¿Qué?**

**— Cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo yo… — ** Suspiró y trató de apartar aquella horrible visión de su mente

**— Tú no eres capaz de matar a alguien… — **Notó como al decir esas palabras, la chica del cabello rosa apartó la mirada **— ¿Verdad? **

**— ¿En serio me preguntas eso ahora?**

Silencio, prolongado

**— ¿Y bien? — **Caitlyn insistió, puesto que en su mente no podía concebir la idea de que su compañera hubiera asesinado a alguien

**— No intencionalmente**

**— ¿Intencionalmente?**

**— La vida en Zaun fue muy… Difícil — **Espero un poco para seguir hablando, puesto que no era sencillo **— Y yo hice cosas de las que no estoy muy orgullosa en este momento**

**— Puedes confiar en mí, Vi**

**— Tenía planeado un robo grande — **Se quedó observando el techo, tratando de que aquellos recuerdos no tuvieran una repercusión tan intensa en ella y que se quedaran tan difusos como hasta ahora lo habían sido **— Pero todo salió mal, confíe en las personas equivocadas. Hubo un derrumbe y muchos mineros murieron a causa de eso. **

**— No creo que deberías culparte por eso**

**— El hecho es —** Prosiguió porque aunque había escuchado las palabras de Caitlyn, no quería que ella intentara hacerla mejor **— La culpa me hizo cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas y decidí atraparlos, uno por uno —** Una sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en su rostro **— Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado**

**— ¿por qué? **

**— Porque uno de ellos se volvió el líder de la banda que tú seguías y por ello, nos conocimos. **

Silencio.

**— ¿Nunca has extrañado Zaun? **

**— No**

**— A eso llamo una respuesta rápida**

**— Cariño, mi vida era una autentica porquería. Zaun es… Sofocante, y no solo por los gases tóxicos que se respiran, no. Solo recuerdo haber sido feliz una vez y eso fue hace muchos años; Y por si lo preguntas, no, ese pequeño momento de felicidad no es _la gran cosa_, porque lo opaca el hambre, la miseria, los golpes y los muertos que siempre encuentras por la calle recordándote que si no te andas con cuidado, tú puedes ser el siguiente.**

Silencio de nueva cuenta, esta vez más prolongado.

Caitlyn nunca había tenido que sufrir ninguna de esas penurias, el hambre, la sed o el miedo eran cosas desconocidas en su infancia y le era muy difícil poder imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionado ella.

Vi adquirió un nuevo brillo ante sus ojos.

_Una flor capaz de florecer en la adversidad._

La observó. Aún con esas ojeras y esa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos mientras observaba el techo, ella la encontraba como el tesoro más valioso en Piltóver.

Y el suave sonido que hacía el respirador la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la cruda situación de saber que aquel tesoro desaparecería pronto.

**— Vi no quiero que mueras —** Dijo en un sollozo, ni siquiera notó el cuándo en sus ojos se acumularon esas lágrimas volviéndolos cristalinos.

**— Cait —** Se giró preocupada ante aquella voz quebrada y sintió como su corazón se detenía al ver esos ojos **— Hey… **

**— No mueras —** Repitió

**— Caitlyn yo no… **

**— ¿Por qué lo haces? **

**— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Mi vida era un asco —** En un arrebato tomó la mano de la sheriff de Piltóver y la puso sobre su pecho **— ¿Sientes como late? ¿Sientes calidez? ¡Nada de eso existía antes de que viniera a este lugar! Cait, yo no sentía nada y no quiero, _no puedo_ perder esto; Este amor me hace ser esta persona que no conocía —** Sus ojos se cristalizaron por primera vez en muchos años, tantos que aquel escozor en los ojos la desconcertó **— _Tengo miedo —_** Un sollozo se hizo presente mientras lágrimas caían a caudales por sus ojos, soltó el agarre de Caitlyn al tiempo que con sus manos trataba de limpiar las gotas que escurrían por su mejilla **— No quiero morir, pero no quiero vivir así de nuevo**

Ella nunca había visto de esa manera a la Vigilante de Piltóver, siempre tan coqueta con ella, tan confiada; Se abalanzo lo más delicado que pudo sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, aferrándola a sí misma como si con eso pudiera evitar que desapareciera.

Vi correspondió ese abrazo, sintiendo como su corazón latía con intensidad como nunca lo había hecho, teniendo cuidado con la intravenosa para no dañar a ninguna de las dos. Podía percibir aquel calor, mucho más reconfortante de lo que jamás imagino.

Se quedaron así hasta que el llanto ceso. Caitlyn se apartando lentamente quedando sentada enfrente de su compañera

**— Lo siento, yo no quería lastimarte — **Susurró desviando el rostro, tratando de ocultar la tonalidad rosada que tenía a causa de aquel contacto.

**— Cielo tú… Eres la única persona con ese derecho**

Sus miradas se encontraron ante aquellas palabras.

Pero el contacto no fue duradero.

Vi puso su mano sobre su pecho y después sobre su boca, encogiéndose en sí misma. El dolor que sentía era intenso, casi como el que había sentido en la escena del crimen y no pudiendo controlar más aquel espasmo, de su boca escaparon pétalos que, lejos de parecerse a los primeros, tenían una tonalidad roja predominante a causa de la sangre que tenían impregnada. Las palabras de aquella muñeca se repitieron en su mente _“Tus sentimientos querrán salir con la misma intensidad que lo sientas”_.

Pudo apreciar vagamente como Caitlyn se ponía en pie y abría la puerta del cuarto, mientras llamaba al doctor con desesperación.

Cuando el espasmo se calmó, ella apartó su mano de su boca y terminó por darse cuenta de que estaba teñida también de un color carmesí intenso.

_“Vi no quiero que mueras” _

Se repitió un su mente.

El doctor entró y todo se volvió oscuro una vez más siendo lo último que pudo escuchar el cómo Caitlyn exclamaba su nombre una vez más con preocupación.

[…]

Caitlyn se quedó completamente congelada en el lugar en el que se encontraba, su corazón latía a mil por hora con un profundo miedo por lo que acaba de pasar.

Dio un leve brinco al sentir la mano de alguien en su hombro.

Era el doctor que la miraba seriamente.

**— Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a dormir, Sheriff**

**— Me gustaría esperar a que ella…**

**— Lo mejor será dejarla descansar y que de paso descanse usted —** Lanzó una mirada a su cuello **— ¿Ya le dieron algo para el dolor o las marcas? **

**— Sí, hace un rato.**

**— Descanse, le aseguro que ella está en buenas manos… ¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien para que la acompañe a casa? **

**— No. Vivo bastante cerca —** Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta la persona que ella más quería se encontraba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte **— Volveré a primera hora mañana.**

Se dio la vuelta y lentamente salió del lugar sin quererlo realmente.

_<Te quiero sentir en la piel,  
no te preocupes por mi bien,  
hazme el daño que quieras amor>_

By:  
Sora Jigoku & Sckorve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad~ Prospero año y felicidad! ♪ Ok, no.  
Pero si quería felicitarlos por estas fechas. Espero estar aquí de nuevo en breve; Solo que mi pobre beta ha estado demasiado ocupado y solo que diré que trabajar para un banco… Es demasiado absorbente, pero, no soy de las que abandonan.  
Ahora, no saben lo bonito que siento con sus comentarios, ustedes son los mejores en serio. A veces ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar a sus muestras de afecto.  
Y esto es todo por hoy.  
Espero que este mes haya sido bueno para ustedes, que hayan recibido sus recompensas y les salgan cosas bonitas de sus orbes.  
¡Hasta la próxima!  
¡Ciaossu!  
*Un invocador se ha desconectado*


End file.
